


Aftershocks

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 2 spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Max and Kate have a chat. (Serious spoilers for Episode 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that this fic contains some rather serious spoilers for Episode 2? I think I may have, but still. Seriously. Episode 2 spoilers.

Kate looked up at the bland white hospital ceiling. It was the only thing to look at besides the window and she didn't really want to look out the window. One of the "Get Well Soon" balloons had got loose and was now awkwardly hugging the ceiling. Kate kind of liked looking at it. It was out of place and at an odd angle. It seemed fitting.

Her right hand lay on the immaculate sheets, holding her crucifix. It was the only thing they'd allowed her to keep. Sometimes she held it so tightly she was sure there was a cross-shaped dent in her palm. Other times she considered letting it drop to the floor and leaving it there. Most of the time it was just some cold, metal shape in her hand.

Her parents had come to visit, both of them in tears. Dad because he was really upset over what had nearly happened, mom because her innocent girl had been corrupted by a fallen world. They'd prayed, but not for very long. The moment mom had got going on the topic of sin, the nurse who was always listening declared visiting hours were over and had firmly shown her parents the door. Kate had been oddly glad of that. The Holy Spirit had always filled her in Church when she was surrounded by her congregation.

But she hadn't felt Him when she'd _really_ needed Him, standing all alone up on that roof.

It was getting harder to see the balloon against the ceiling. "Get Well Soon" changed into a nearly unreadable blur and its edges became fuzzy in the fading light. No doubt the nurse who was always listening would show up soon with her sleeping pills.

The door to the room opened, letting in hallway light that briefly hurt her eyes. But it wasn't the nurse who was always listening standing in the doorway. Kate quickly sat up as straight as she could.

"Max."

"Hey," Max greeted her with her usual shy awkwardness. "Sorry I couldn't get here any earlier."

"That's OK," Kate said. "I'm glad you're here."

The door closed as Max inside and for a moment, Kate couldn't make her out in the gloom. Then she sat down on the chair next to her bed, the dim light of the setting sun seeming to illuminate her.

"You look better," Max said.

"Thanks."

"It's nice to see you smile again."

Kate blinked. She hadn't been aware she'd been smiling.

"I brought you some strawberries," Max continued. "I wanted to bring you some chocolate, but I wasn't sure you were to allowed to have any. Then I figured, well, strawberries are healthy. They wouldn't object to you having some strawberries. So... I brought you some."

"Thanks you. I'm afraid I don't really have anything for you."

"You're here."

Max reached out and took her hand.

_Max's hands were the only warmth in the entire world. Under a grey sky, rain and wind violently whipping at her, emptiness eating her from the inside, she was the only reason not to turn back to the ledge and-_

Kate yanked her hand away.

"Sorry! I'm sorry," Max said. "I didn't mean..."

"Fine. It's fine," Kate said, a little louder than she probably needed to. She didn't want the nurse who was always listening to come in and tell Max to leave. "It's just... I'm still a little fragile, you know?"

"No, I get it," Max said. "Don't worry about it. Oh! Uhm... your bunny's OK. He seems to like my room."

"Always taking care of everyone, aren't you?"

Max rubbed the back of her neck. "I try."

Kate found her vision blurring a little and not, she was pretty sure, because of the falling evening.

"So..." Max said slowly, obviously searching for something else to talk about. "Are you seeing anyone? I mean, do you have someone to talk to? Y'know, professionally."

"Yeah," Kate replied. "Sort of. Right now, I'm mostly catching up on my sleep."

"So you're sleeping better then?"

"I get pills."

"So that's a yes, then?"

"I don't have nightmares, so... yeah. I'm sleeping OK."

The door opened again, this time revealing the silhoutte of the nurse who was always listening. Kate felt the panic rising in her chest. She was going to tell Max to leave.

Forcing herself through the fear that she might remember, she inched her left hand across the sheets, then finally, with one inelegant lunge, she grabbed Max' hand. Max didn't resist or jump. Just held her hand.

The nurse who was always listening stood next to the bed, sleeping pills in one hand, a cup of water in the other.

"Time to go to sleep now," she said kindly.

"I guess so," Kate said.

Max looked up plaintively. "Can I... stay here?" she asked.

The nurse who was always listening looked at her, then at Kate.

"You can stay for a bit longer," she decided. "At least until Kate's asleep."

Refusing to let go of Max, Kate reached up for her pills with her right hand, leaving her crucifix lying on the sheets. She swallowed the pills and washed them down as though it was the habit of a lifetime. The nurse who was always listening left without another word.

"So how long until you're asleep?" Max asked.

"Few minutes at most," Kate replied, already feeling drowsy. "I haven't exactly built up a tolerance."

"Well, I'll be here," Max said, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. "And I'll try to visit more often, too."

"I'd like... that..."

And then it was morning, the rising sun warm on Kate's face. Her room was empty, as she knew it would be. Even so, she smiled. Because somehow, in some vague, indefinable way, she felt that Max was still with her.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. After Episode 2 I just sort of had to throw this, or something like it, out there.


End file.
